


Amour Plastique

by softouches



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BECAUSE I AM FUCKING BITTER, Because it's me, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Valentine's Day, and he just wants love and care, and they both dumb, but kinda angsty, cancer moons communicating, i projected on wooyoung a lot but are we surprised, kiss is heated but not really sexual so let it be t, seonghwa is sad but wooyoung is sadder, so is Wooyoung, true beauty makes appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softouches/pseuds/softouches
Summary: Seonghwa sighs, grasping on the pillow in his hands, hugging it even tighter. His eyes are glued to the screen and seem to take in what is happening there thoroughly and with firm attention. “If you’re really here to bother me I suggest you to leave. I really don’t need for my mood to get even more pathetic than it is.”Wooyoung flinches, shoving cereals into his mouth. Something about the way Seonghwa says the words is odd – it’s still calm, still considerate, but today has a feeling of vulnerability to it. With small breath hitches and sharp edges around all the playfulness.Perhaps, the lovesickness and sorrow got not only to Wooyoung today.Or: Seonghwa wants to watch true beauty on Valentine's day and Wooyoung is way too lovesick to refuse the offer
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Amour Plastique

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi good evening!!  
> i am here today to feed woohwa community because those two cancer moon buddies don't get enough attention in here and their dynamics are literally one of the most interesting in ateez and yes, i will fight on that!! /lh
> 
> i used true beauty as the drama they watch (i am still angry!!) and if you still haven't watched it i think it will be okay because i tried making descriptions kinda vague and they are not really important for understanding the plot! just in case: i enjoyed it for the most part, so i am not shitting on drama/actors/people involved it's just wooyoung has opinions excuse him pls 
> 
> as always a little [music rec!!](https://open.spotify.com/track/0HDO6JFfplYPrSWuufUosZ?si=DvDY9QPkSWyV-qwSNms8uw)  
> check these guys out they are actually very cool >.<

Jung Wooyoung isn’t a romantic.

At least he dearly wanted to believe in that while looking at San applying his make-up thoroughly in front of the mirror. His cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are blistering with something that reminds Wooyoung of first love quiver and flattery feeling of being completely dissolved and engulfed in another person.

“On Valentine’s Day, what can supposedly be cheesier,” Wooyoung grumbles, fumbling with apps on his phone. The pink, the hearts, and the images of happy couples with flowers gradually start getting on his nerves as he feels his eyes rolling back his eyelids every three seconds after scrolling through countless amounts of socials he has.

“What’s bad in cheesy?” San retorts, looking at Wooyoung through the mirror as he rubs a highlighter into his skin. “You do know that some people like cute stuff? And the loving atmosphere of Valentine’s Day.”

“You meant completely faked and artificial?”

“Christ, Wooyoung, if you have problems in love life no need to spoil an experience for the baby.” Seonghwa’s voice comes somewhere from the bed as he lays on his back, gaze facing the ceiling.

_Problems in love life._

Wooyoung couldn’t say he has it hard. People has always said he is rather charming, nice, pretty – even though the boy would argue on that when the days are especially bad. Wooyoung was smart, caring, and loving. And in theory, he had it all to be a lucky bastard in a happy and healthy relationships. In theory.

In practice, Wooyoung’s love life is as miserable and hopeless as his meek attempts of sticking to a set schedule of chores that Seonghwa wants them to follow in this house.

Wooyoung doesn’t know if to cry or to laugh from the absurdity of it.

“As if you aren’t as miserable as me,” he deadpans, gaze leading to a place where Seonghwa is sprawled on the bed. Strands of his dull pinkish hair look especially comical on this day, and contrast with blue linen sheets on San’s bed in a rather comforting manner. It almost looks like someone scattered flowers right on it. _Stupid._ “When was the last time _you_ were on a date,” Wooyoung chuckles, making a decision that attack is the best type of defense.

Seonghwa snorts loudly and titles his head to the side to catch Wooyoung’s gaze. His long fringes fall somewhere onto his eyes in waves. “Me and Mingi went out to eat on Thursday.”

“Your colleagues don’t count,” Wooyoung rolls his eyes. “An actual date, Seonghwa.”

“Well, I’m terribly sorry that I feel uncomfortable talking to strangers?” Seonghwa mumbles lowly, but it’s obvious how he makes his voice firmer. Wooyoung sees how his hands clench at his sides and the slight furrow on his forehead. It has always been so easy to get under his skin.

Perhaps, Wooyoung enjoys that way too much sometimes.

“Then how exactly you plan to fix your love life?” He retorts, looking up. Attention that has been all on San gradually switches, and the familiar mischievous spark pumps through his veins – thick and sticky.

“How do I fix something that doesn’t exist in first place?” Seonghwa’s voice is still calm but Wooyoung knows better, seeing how the boy blinks through several times with a low puff of air.

“Are you dissing yourself now?”

“Jung Wooyoung, I swear to—”

“I think you both will have the loveliest evening,” San groans, placing all the little bottles back into place while fixing his hair in the mirror. “Very romantic.”

“The bickering?” Wooyoung gets his gaze back at him, arching an eyebrow.

“It’s your love language,” San shrugs. “Maybe that’s why your luck in relationships is that miserable.”

“He’s just lame,” Seonghwa says and there is a cheerful rise to his voice.

“Not coming from a person whose last date was half a year ago.”

“At least I didn’t have to plan a wholeass escapade while being stuck with an obvious creep like someone?”

“You see? Fun!” San’s ruffles Wooyoung’s hair and leans to the bed to pinch Seonghwa’s side. The latter yelps loudly, kicking him on the arm with half force and Wooyoung lets out a high-pitched laugh, shaking his head.

Sharing a place to live with Seonghwa and San is rather easy, if he thinks about it. Seonghwa had the firmness and calmness that Wooyoung’s loud and expressive state of being needed, and San was bright and compassionate enough to keep the atmosphere of the house lighter, serving as some type of glue to their odd dynamics. Wooyoung often felt like a kid in there, but at the same time it was something he truly needed in his rather eventless life of working at the office. The pieces combined, and the picture that clicked looked, indeed, promising to some extent.

“Just wait till I finally move out,” Seonghwa shrieks as San starts tickling his sides, wiggling on the bed furiously. “I don’t understand why I haven’t done it yet.”

“Because you love us,” Wooyoung muses, soft smile cornering the edges of his lips. A thought of it being true did serve as a beam of light amidst all the dullness and roughness of the days accompanied by his affection starved self.

Not like he would ever admit it.

“Okay, I actually need to hurry up if I don’t want to be late to my _disgustingly cute_ date,” San gets up from the bed throwing Wooyoung a _look_. “Don’t wait for me.”

“As if we would?” Seonghwa croaks, finally sitting up in his place. His hair is sticking to every direction possible, and his cheeks are tinted with light shade of red from all the fumbling and laughing. Fabric rolls up on one of his legs, making the whole picture even more adorable as he rubs onto his temples with an obvious pout.

“You’re teaming up! I love the spirit!” San throws up a fist into the air and picks up the bag from the floor. “At least order something to eat? You can pretend to be a couple to get a discount?”

“The food doesn’t worth it,” Seonghwa mumbles groggily. It almost seems as he has been napping with the way his eyes look so glossy.

“Food is always worth it,” Wooyoung shrugs. “But whatever, _darling_.”

San leaves with a heartfelt laugh and somewhere along the quietness of the room Wooyoung sees as the corners of Seonghwa’s mouth twitch in something more bitter.

_The day of romance and love, indeed._

*

Wooyoung likes his room.

It’s spacious, and neat, and the walls are painted with soft shade of green that he is especially fond of. It reminds him of spring breathe, and warm kisses placed all over his skin in the middle of a sunny day. The fairy lights on the walls bring it a summer feel, and the scattered sticky notes create the needed sense of chaos. It feels like home, most of the times.

But today Wooyoung is lonely. And, perhaps, especially lovesick.

He blames all the nosy ads screaming at him on the screen of his phone and an unbelievable amount of cheesy stories that pop up on Instagram feed. It’s like the universe decided that today is the day when we will remind you how miserable and lonely your life is, but it will hurt ten times more because we live in a self-indulgent society like that.

Wooyoung shakes his head and clicks on the first YouTube video that the app recommends. It actually seems interesting – talks about the mysterious incident that occurred in Ural Mountains back in sixties and conspiracy theories surrounding it. But somewhere in the middle, Wooyoung understands that he had completely blacked out, the voice from the speakers serving as a mere background for his self-depreciating thoughts.

Not like the fact of being single ever bothered Wooyoung much. At one point, he just accepted that, maybe, if nothing has ever worked out then the universe is telling him that he wasn’t really made for romantic type of relationships and should just stick to platonic expressions of love. His friends were rather affectionate and never rejected a cuddling session or a friendly smooch, so it really wasn’t that big of a problem at first glance.

Until Wooyoung’s head got too loud at nights.

It was scary. The fear of being left out, left alone – abandoned, even. As if in one moment no one will care, and Wooyoung would have nothing better to do then live with the creeping feeling of loneliness and sorrow and fake smiles. San would eventually find someone to live with, and Seonghwa would just move out because why would he share a living place with someone who constantly gets onto his nerves.

_Seonghwa._

With a loud groan, Wooyoung jumps up from his place and shuts the door behind him with a loud click. There is a faint noise of someone’s voice coming from the living room as Wooyoung rushes to the kitchen and sees the back Seonghwa’s head on his way. He looks relaxed – peaceful, even. One of his arms is thrown over the headset of the couch and the other seems to be hugging a cushion close to his chest. Unfamiliar faces rush back and forth in screen frame, and Seonghwa lets out set of noises from time to time, mumbling something under his breath in a low voice.

Wooyoung grabs a pack of cereals and comes closer to the couch. Seonghwa doesn’t even flinch as he tires to give the boy space while moving closer to the other edge of it. Wooyoung plops himself down, shoving a handful of cereals in his mouth while watching as the girl dressed in school uniform talks to herself in the mirror.

“Is everything okay?” Seonghwa looks up and Wooyoung thinks how unfair it is to have eyes as pretty and big. His gaze is warm – surprisingly not the annoyed one that is gifted to Wooyoung every time he intrudes the boy’s space without a warning – and there is a concerned frown on his forehead.

That has been the most frustrating thing about Seonghwa: always kind and considerate, sweet and well-spoken, as if his aim in life is to have everyone wrapped around his oh-so-pretty finger. The most absurd thing is that it works – on a lot of people, so to say. Wooyoung is no exception to that, as much as he wanted to resist it. That’s why the feeling of cracking that perfect and crisp image that Seonghwa seem to appeal makes him pumped. He likes the challenge.

As if it’s a game and Seonghwa is the conundrum.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be okay,” Wooyoung shakes his head, giving off a forced smile in return to Seonghwa’s concerned one. _Won’t be fooled._ “Just thought you missed me and decided to bother you while I am especially moody,” he coos, and the sound of the boy’s distasted groan makes Wooyoung chuckle. “What are you watching?” He asks, grabbing the bowl with dry cereals close and watching a dramatic scene where the girl starts crying in the middle of the street.

“True beauty.”

“Isn’t it that super cheesy webtoon? With overdramatized plot?”

“It’s entertaining,” Seonghwa replies sternly. Wooyoung doesn’t miss the faint eyeroll that he tries to hide. _Nice._ “Not everything should have a deeper meaning to it, Wooyoung.”

“At least common sense?”

Seonghwa sighs, grasping on the pillow in his hands, hugging it even tighter. His eyes are glued to the screen and seem to take in what is happening there thoroughly and with firm attention. “If you’re really here to bother me I suggest you to leave. I really don’t need for my mood to get even more pathetic than it is.”

Wooyoung flinches, shoving cereals into his mouth. Something about the way Seonghwa says the words is odd – it’s still calm, still considerate, but today has a feeling of vulnerability to it. With small breath hitches and sharp edges around all the playfulness.

Perhaps, the lovesickness and sorrow got not only to Wooyoung today.

They stay silent, and for a few minutes Wooyoung tries to follow the events of the plot. The girl and the boy are sitting at the bus stop, and the dramatic monologue of ‘it’s not shameful to cry and show your weaknesses’ kicks in. Wooyoung snorts under his breath – perhaps too loudly as Seonghwa throws him a threatening look – and watches as the protagonist longingly stares at the girl’s back as she takes the bus.

“So, it’s not even gay,” Wooyoung mumbles, but it’s voiced enough for Seonghwa to catch.

“Christ, Wooyoung, can you shut up for a second.”

“I wasn’t saying anything for whole five minutes and you don’t appreciate it enough,” he rolls his eyes, moving the bowl with cereals closer to Seonghwa. The boy stares at it hesitantly before grabbing a handful as well.

The scene cuts into a flashback of another guy witnessing the arguing between the main characters – Wooyoung supposes, as the faces are familiar. The guy screams how the girl is so annoying, and she looks ready to sob as she shouts her lines in reply.

Wooyoung chuckles again. “Everything is so predictable.” He leans back on the couch, sprawling his legs and arms. Seonghwa’s whole figure is squeezed to the left side but he doesn’t seem to mind as the bowl with cereals is right between them. He still looks very much engulfed in the plot, chewing on his lower lip with force and concentration as he watches the scene develop. It’s cute. Kind of.

Wooyoung shakes his head, blinking through. That sappy drama definitely doesn’t help his lovesick state.

“What is?” Seonghwa asks as the intense scene finishes and unfamiliar female character appears on the screen.

“The guy is in love with her but acts like a wholeass jerk justifying his behaviour with a trauma and the girl hopelessly believes that she is the one who can fix him while the other nice characters suffer.”

“He has his reasons,” Seonghwa mutters. He folds one of his arms on the headset to lean his head on the hill of his palm, making his and Wooyoung’s heads almost touch. Seonghwa’s fringes fall into his eyes again, soft colour of pink framing the locks.

“To be a jerk?” Wooyoung asks, tearing his gaze away. Something gathers at the pit of his stomach and his throat feels suddenly dry and in need of water. “I have my trauma too but I act decently around humans.”

“Do you, though?” Seonghwa huffs. “And not coming from a person who is alone on Valentine’s.”

“Sorry to break it to you, but we both are.”

“Valid.”

The plot is cheesy to Wooyoung’s liking. He can’t help but let out tons of sceptical remarks at every little thing that is happening, or snarky comments, but Seonghwa doesn’t seem to mind while occasionally rolling his eyes and even letting out tiny chuckles under his breath with the corners of his lips twitching in fondness.

A win, so to say.

“I just wanted to watch something romantic today, you know? At least pretend that some people have it easy and well,” Seonghwa says as the episode finishes and he picks up the remote to tune into the next one, swiftly clicking through. “Sorry,” he mumbles while looking down and moving further again, Wooyoung’s body suddenly feeling all cold and hollow with the lack of contact. “As I said you can leave if it irritates you because I am determined to watch this today.”

Wooyoung is not interested in dramas and cheesy movies. It’s literally the gathering of everything that he is sceptical about – up from the references to cliches that seem physically unbearable. He is not a sentimental person when it comes to love, and wouldn’t watch something of this kind on his own in a lifetime.

The thing is, Seonghwa looks truly sad. Wooyoung knows he needs human company as much as any of them – just something about being the eldest always restricts him in terms of asking for favours, especially those that make him seem vulnerable.

“I will stay,” Wooyoung says, eyes glued to the opening scene on the screen. He physically feels Seonghwa’s gaze on him – probably full of confusion and tons of silent questions – but Wooyoung is not quite ready to answers those now as well.

Some things are easier to ignore, even if it makes them pile up.

“You hate dramas,” Seonghwa replies in a firm voice, still not paying attention to the things happening on the screen.

“And you hate being alone,” Wooyooung deadpans. “Are we playing the game of facts now?”

“You don’t have to do it.”

Wooyoung sighs, tucking his hair beside his ear. He really doesn’t, and it definitely not something that he wanted to do on a Valentine’s Day, not when anything that reminds him of romance makes his blood boil and groan in annoyance.

But Park Seonghwa is sad. And Wooyoung is a little bit weak.

“A bit of cheesiness won’t make me die, you know?”

Seonghwa stays silent for a moment, the room being filled with random voices from TV. Wooyoung tries hard to indulge in the plot, watching as the teacher scolds the students and one of the main characters rolls his eyes in annoyance, looking completely done.

Relatable.

“Thank you,” Seonghwa says quietly after they are half of the episode in. Wooyoung sucks in a breath, hoping that the sound is muffled by the dialogue as his heart makes a rough leap, hurting his lungs.

Yeah, that must be it.

“Whatever,” he shrugs. “Those dramas make me feel smart.”

_Or undeniably oblivious, perhaps._

*

It’s four in the morning when they are about to finish.

The lights are turned off at one point, as the only source of lighting remains to be faint glow of the TV screen and the sounds of emotional dialogues strike through the crisp silence of the night. Wooyoung is tired, feeling as his mind gets mushy and foggy but surprisingly there is no will to sleep – perhaps a will to be held in someone's arms.

“No way they are making her end up with him,” Wooyoung mumbles, watching a dramatic return of the main character. The lead female is crying, and the scene is followed with mellow soundtrack and dreamy snowfall.

“That’s how dramas work, Wooyoung-ah,” Seonghwa mumbles back. His voice is also somehow tired and hoarser than usual, almost getting swallowed by all the surrounding sounds. “They are making a bubblegum happy ending for them.”

It’s also three in the morning when there are practically no space between them. Wooyoung’s side is pressed into Seonghwa’s, and one of his legs is draped all over him. Seonghwa’s arm is somewhere behind and his breath is tickling dangerously close to his ear. It’s nothing new – Wooyoung is a clingy person, and Seonghwa has a lot of affection to give to both him and San, so there is no surprise to being in close proximity.

But today Wooyoung’s heart is beating somewhere in his ears, and his palms are sweating from how fast the pulse pumps through his veins. Seonghwa’s skin looks especially soft under the buleish lights, and the fast-changing scenes are reflected in his big sparkly orbs.

 _Drama._ It’s the effect of drama.

“That’s not how it would work in real life though,” Wooyoung says louder this time, carefully trying to detach his limbs from Seonghwa’s body but it already feels like cotton, and the haze in his mind doesn’t help.

Seonghwa chuckles, the sound being way too close to his ear. “And how it would work then?”

“At first it would be euphoric thrill. He came back, she thought she missed him. But don’t you see their pattern?” Wooyoung asks with a bitter laugh framing the words. “He keeps controlling her, keeps being obsessive, and sooner or later she will realise that the person she needed was just before her eyes, but everything was hazed by the attachment to her first love,” he rolls his eyes blatantly. “They will break up, painfully so. She would seek for the other guy who has always been there, but it will already be too late when she realizes her feelings. Sadly, drama won’t show that.”

As if by fortune, the second lead starts confessing on the screen – Wooyoung feels as pity and anger is rising up in his chest while thinking about the absurdity of it and how pop culture romanticizes frankly odd things and behaviors. Maybe that’s why him and Seonghwa don’t really have luck in love life.

Well, _only_ Seonghwa if to think about that. Wooyoung doesn’t consider himself to be a good person.

“What if he changes?” Seonghwa’s voice cuts through the noise as he looks at the screen with a rather sour expression on his face. Even hopeless romantic in him thinks it’s too unfair.

“People don’t change.”

“Is that why you are lonely? Because people don’t change?”

“Why are _you_ lonely, Seonghwa?” Wooyoung titles his head as the final credits roll in – once again with an oddly dramatic soundtrack playing on the background.

Perhaps, meeting Seonghwa’s eyes wasn’t the best decision his half-hazed and sleepy brain made as the room is suddenly dark. Picture on TV fades, and the only light present is the one that is coming from the window on their right.

It feels… _oddly intimate_. Not because of their close physical proximity – Wooyoung is used to that. But the exchange of heart-to-heart talks, and rather personal confessions and voiced fears are something that Wooyoung – and Seonghwa as well, he bets – does rarely.

“I sometimes don’t know why,” Seonghwa huffs, and Wooyoung sees how his lips form a wistful smile. “Is there something wrong with me?”

“Definitely not with you,” Wooyoung counters, perhaps quicker than it was appropriate. “Some things just need time. To heal, to get used to, to encounter – whatever floats your boat,” he chuckles. “Right person will come at the right time. I tell you it’s not your fault.”

“I can say the same about you,” Seonghwa answers and his voice seems quite hoarse. Wooyoung can’t pinpoint if that is from the tiredness or from the fragility of the moment – as if he is careful not to break the tentative atmosphere of night that slowly transfers into dawn. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Wooyoung.”

“This is getting very sappy.”

“I mean, you are annoying,” Seonghwa continues, not batting an eye on Wooyoung’s jab. “Unbearable at times, and way too full of yourself,” Seonghwa rests his chin on the hill of his palm with a playful smile. “But you _are_ nice. And loveable. And kind hearted,” Seonghwa says quietly, looking down. “Somewhere deep inside,” he smirks and Wooyoung groans, kicking Seonghwa’s leg with his own under the covers.

And then Seonghwa laughs, _hard._ He throws his head back while trying to cover his opened mouth, and his eyes are crinkling into small crescents. They shine like the moon as well, Wooyoung thinks. The sound is loud and clear, but at the same time it’s soothing. Calming, even. It reminds him of early spring and first sunrays striking through the skies after cold winter days.

As if everything will be okay in the end.

Seonghwa takes his palm away from his mouth and there is a cereal crumb near the corner of his lips that goes rather odd with Seonghwa’s usual neat and nitpicky demeanour. Wooyoung shakes his head and chuckles, surging forward to wipe it away.

When his thumb makes contact with Seonghwa’s skin, the laugh suddenly stops. A smile falls from the boy’s lips and the corners of his mouth go downwards. It occurs to Wooyoung that, perhaps, it wasn’t that good idea, but his head is still mushy from sleepiness and decision making has never been one of his strongest sides – obviously.

Stupid decision making, though? He is an expert by now.

Seonghwa’s eyes open comically wide as he lets out a puff of air from his mouth. It feels itchy and hot on Wooyoung’s thumb, and _of course_ his gaze eventually falls on the boy’s – full and pretty, so to say – lips. By now it already feels like the drama went from behind the TV screen right into his live, and suddenly the time goes by painfully slow as no one dares to move, for some reason.

“You’re staring.” Seonghwa’s voice is raspy and low as he gulps.

Wooyoung blinks, gaze moving up from the boy’s lips again. Their eyes meet, and Wooyoung thinks his lungs had given up on him with the way they are unable to squeeze out the air that is stuck there. Something prickly fills the space, something that sets fire on Wooyoung’s skin, but he feels numb all over, not in the right mind to form any coherent sentence. “I know?” He suggests meekly, voice unusually quiet and brittle. 

Wooyoung feels _bewitched._ Soft light from the outside glows on Seonghwa’s skin and some of it reflects in his dark orbs. Seonghwa has always been breathtaking, but when he doesn’t even try it gives more domestic feel to it – Wooyoung feels at home.

He feels safe.

Slowly, and rather unsure, his fingers move further from the corner of Seonghwa’s lips to trace his high cheekbones that are gleaming with dull blue colour that is mixed with yellowish streetlight glow.

It seems like a fever dream but Seonghwa faintly nods.

 _It’s okay_ , his eyes seem to say.

Wooyoung doesn’t remember who leans in first. It still feels like a fever rush, but suddenly something hot and sticky is on his mouth and he doesn’t feel cold anymore. At one point, Wooyoung is sure his brain short circuited hard as he can't pinpoint why his back is pressed into the couch and his hands are caressing through Seonghwa’s locks thoroughly.

Stop. Rewind.

He is kissing _Seonghwa._

One of his _best friends_ Park Seonghwa.

“Wait,” Wooyoung breathes out, blinking through. Seonghwa’s eyes are hazed and tinted with something dark and sweltering, his lips are bright red and look swollen and his pink strands of hair are messy in all the right ways.

He looks like a dream and Wooyoung’s chest almost bursts in thousand pieces.

“Is it--,” he gulps, catching Seonghwa’s gaze and breathing out forcefully, “okay. Is this okay?”

Seonghwa huffs a laugh, hand going up to move along the seam of his lips. “Do I look like it’s not okay?” He asks, sloppy smile playing on his lips.

This time Wooyoung distinctly remembers that he is the one to close the distance.

His hands tangle in Seonghwa’s hair again, and their teeth seem to clench slightly as their mouths bump hard. The boy’s lips feels way too plush and soft under Wooyoung’s chapped and slightly wounded ones, but it hurts in all the right places, making him shiver.

“You should stop with lip biting,” Seonghwa mumbles right into his mouth, tongue darting over one of the fresh bruises that Wooyoung got while watching the drama while pulling the skin there. He lets out a small whine and Seonghwa laughs, kissing him once again – not that frantic and dazed this time.

“Habits,” Wooyoung manages to force out between kisses and dares to move his hands down to Seonghwa’s hips, pulling him close.

He tastes like sweetened milk and sugar, and a faint feel of blood from Wooyoung’s lips brings needed bitterness to it. His skin is on fire when Seonghwa’s fingers cradle under his shirt – surprisingly as they are as cold as ice.

“Sorry,” Seonghwa mumbles once again, fingers barely touching the skin of Wooyoung’s abdomen.

“They say people with cold hands have the warmest hearts,” he chuckles, nosing into the boy’s cheek.

“Perhaps,” Seonghwa whispers, nudging down into the boy’s shoulder. Wooyoung shivers as he feels warm breath on his neck, rising goosebumps all over his body.

It should be feeling odd. Not right to some extent. It shouldn’t have been happening in the first place. Wooyoung is sure he is not made for love, and Seonghwa is the one who deserves the brightest and purest expressions of feelings and adoration.

“Don’t think,” Seonghwa whispers into his skin. His voice seems like a lifebuoy amidst the drowning ocean of his overwhelming thoughts.

And that night, Wooyoung’s head is clear.

*

“What the fuck is happening?”

Wooyoung shudders, looking up from his laptop screen. San stumbles into his room with a determined expression – brows furrowed and eyes blistering with pure rage. His arms are crossed on his chest as he comes closer, sitting on the edge of Wooyoung’s bed.

“Hello to you too, San,” he mumbles, closing the tabs on his screen to create the illusion of being busy.

“Don’t ‘hello’ me,” San deadpans. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Wooyoung.”

“Not that coming from you.”

San sighs, clasping his hands together while looking down. “Why you and Seonghwa avoid each other?”

Here it is. Wooyoung bitterly chuckles, setting his laptop aside as he sits up and hugs his knees. Unconsciously, he bites down on his lower lip, feeling how teeth are sinking into a faint bruise from yesterday. The pain is soothing, for some reason. “We don’t,” Wooyoung answers quietly, looking anywhere but at San.

“For fuck’s sake, Wooyoung. You can’t even look at him properly without flushing.”

“You are seeing things,” Wooyoung flinches at the way his voice cracks and he sees as San arches an eyebrow at him, looking as if he knows. He has always seen him through, didn’t even have to try to do that. “Okay, perhaps – perhaps,” Wooyoung sucks in a breath, fiddling with rings on his fingers. “We kissed?”

The silence that follows is a bit killing, and Wooyoung shuts his eyes close, asking for a universe to swallow him whole.

“Okay that is not _that_ surprising,” San finally says and Wooyoung’s head snaps up in confusion. “But really? On Valentine’s Day? You of all the people?”

“Fuck off,” Wooyoung grits through his teeth. “And technically, it was already 15th when we kissed.”

“So, you want to tell me you spent Valentine’s together,” San repeats, corners of his lips twitching. “Like a couple.”

“We just watched a drama.”

“You hate dramas.”

“And he looked sad,” Wooyoung groans – as if it would actually clear all the misunderstandings, but with the way San looks at him he thinks that it just made everything worse. “I hate it when one of you is sad.”

“Woo, do you hear yourself?”

“What do you want me to do?” He throws his arms into the air, feeling as rage rising up in his chest. He hates hiding things, he hates uncertainty and being left in the dark, but the situation is so risky and icky that Wooyoung just feels lost and confused.

Conflicted.

“Communication is the key,” San rolls his eyes. “And Seonghwa knows your rather sceptical views on love, he probably thinks you didn’t mean it,” he says softly, hand going up to grip Wooyoung’s arm soothingly. “And you did, right?”

 _Did I?_ The only thing Wooyoung is sure of is that he liked it – he felt safe, warm, like the world finally wasn’t collapsing in his hands. Like everything is at the right places.

Wooyoung finally felt _loved._

“I don’t know, San,” he says instead, but his own voice gives him in once again. San nods at that, pursing his lips in a tight line and rubbing circles into his arm.

“Talk to him. Now.”

That’s how Wooyoung finds himself on the porch of their house, as cold wind blows and streets are dusted with tedious colour of grey that makes him scrunch his nose in detest. It’s warmer today, but he still shivers, coming closer to the bench where Seonghwa is sitting now.

The boy has this rather peculiar habit of spending time in here when things get especially overwhelming. Wooyoung thinks that it’s a strange thing to do in winter, but never comments, just sometimes offering his company to Seonghwa.

Like today.

He sits on the bench quietly, looking at Seonghwa to check if that is okay. The latter just shrugs, shuffling a bit further from Wooyoung to give him space.

It stings sharply, but Wooyoung swallows the hurt.

“I didn’t say thank you,” Seonghwa breaks the silence tentatively. “For the company yesterday.”

“I think you did,” Wooyoung says, feeling his throat going completely dry. He doesn’t exactly know how to act, or what to say, and everything feels awkward and clumsy and it’s way too pressuring.

“Really?” Seonghwa asks, and Wooyoung catches how his eyebrows arch up in surprise. “Well, I am still very grateful because it made me feel not that lonely.”

 _Me too,_ Wooyoung’s wants to say but bites on his tongue instead.

“Hwa—”

“It’s fine,” Seonghwa laughs bitterly. “I mean, I know you don’t need that.”

“What?”

“Love. Relationships,” Seonghwa tries to keep his voice even but it still cracks at the end. Wooyoung hears as the boy takes a deep breath, pursing his lips in a tight line.

It almost seems like he is crying.

“Maybe I don’t,” Wooyoung starts carefully, and sees how Seonghwa’s posture tenses up, though his face is blank – without any trace of emotion. “But,” Wooyoung sucks in a breath, feeling shiver at the back of his neck, but not from the cold. “What if we just—try?”

“Huh?”

“I mean,” Wooyoung tries to explain, shutting his eyes close in embarrassment. This is harder, than he thought. “If you want to? Or if you didn’t like it—”

“I did,” Seonghwa doesn’t let him finish, interrupting hurriedly. It makes Wooyoung smile, and something warm sparks up in his guts, making them twitch in pleasant pain. “I just… you sure?”

“We don’t have to label it right away,” Wooyoung shrugs, and as he gets braver carefully intertwines their fingers together. Seonghwa’s hand is as icy cold as it was yesterday – today, and it is reminiscent of something warm and familiar, which has a bit of absurdity to it.

Just like my life, Wooyoung thinks but mumbles ‘I like you’ in a low voice under his breath. “Kind of like you,” he says louder this time. “But if you try to reorganize my room to your liking again, I swear to god—”

“I like you too,” Seonghwa huffs a laugh, making a grip on Wooyoung’s hand firmer.

“Let’s go on a date then, perhaps?” Wooyoung offers a small lopsided smile. “I will even buy you flowers.”

“I’m flustered.”

“You should be.”

The space between them fills with the sound of laughter and feet scratching along the ground. The view in front of them is still grey and dull, yet for some reason bright yellowish glow shines under Wooyoung’s eyelids – almost like the moon that was gleaming so strikingly yesterday.

Jung Wooyoung isn’t a romantic.

But, perhaps, he wants to become one.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i made you feel a bit better today because i know it's hard lately for a lot of people (and not only on valentine's). just remember that sooner or later you will find that kind of love you are looking for and, perhaps, it is closer than you think it is ;))
> 
> if you want more of woohwa pls hmu wherever because i feel like i am the only one craving them and idk if i should write more of it or no
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_softouches)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softouchan)  
> perhaps [buy me coffee <3](https://buymeacoffee.com/softouches)


End file.
